


Of Pride and Prophecies

by DragonsAndCryptids



Series: Faeries, Demons, and Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dialogue Heavy, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, i made myself kinda sad writing this ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: With the creation of dragon slayers, came the terror and destruction of Acnologia.Hundreds of years before Fairy Tail was even dreamed of, a plan was set into motion. But why were five children chosen for this task? And who set these events into motion?(Prologue to Of Dragons and Demons)
Series: Faeries, Demons, and Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Of Pride and Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Say hello to the prologue of my Fairy Tail rewrite. Originally, this was all going to be flashback, but I think I like it better this way, especially with all the lore that's going to be coming into play with the second part of the rewrite. 
> 
> If you're new here, I suppose you can read this part first, it doesn't really matter, but personally I think Of Dragons and Demons would be the better place to begin. But if you prefer to read things chronologically, this is the place to be!

Titania’s diaries were perhaps the most valuable possession that Irene owned, even if she didn’t understand them. 

Well, she supposed that technically wasn’t correct. She understood  _ some _ of Titania’s writings, it was how she had learned some of her most powerful magic, after all. But some of it was too advanced, too complex, too  _ other.  _

Irene was not sure if she completely believed the old tales about her distant ancestor, but whether she had truly been transformed into a Faerie or not, one could not dispute that Titania was, perhaps, the greatest magic wielder to ever walk the earth. Having mastered every form of the power that had existed at the time, and been able to control spells powerful enough to topple kingdoms, she was legendary. 

Having grown up listening to and reading stories about Titania, Irene had always believed she would grow up to become a fearsome queen herself. She’d done her best, and her people respected her, but with the threat of hostile dragons, as well as humans who wanted to harm the dragons under her kingdom’s protection, she always felt like she wasn’t doing enough. 

There had been a particularly bad clash at the border a few days ago, which was why she found herself poring through Titania’s writings, as she hadn’t had the time recently. But she needed to think outside of the box, because nothing she came up with seemed to be helping. War was here, and they were going to lose unless they came up with some great new power. 

“Dragons, dragons…” Irene muttered. She only knew of one diary that Titania had spoken of dragons in, and it was not one she had read often, having given up on it due to its strangeness, and difficulty to understand. “Ah.” She found the diary in question and pulled it off the shelf. “Here you are.” 

It was a simple book, as most of Titania’s diaries were. However, unlike the rest of her writing, this one was written by her, personally. Her books on magic, her life, were written by others with her dictating what she wanted written. Irene believed that this book, and the knowledge in it, she did not want widely known. 

Understandable, given that the diary claimed to have prophecies of the future in it. She wasn’t sure if she believed that, but… if Titania  _ truly _ had mastered every magic power in existence, then she  _ would _ have had a clairvoyance ability. 

Whatever the case, it didn’t change that this was the only book of Titania’s that dealt with dragons, and Irene was desperate. She would take anything, at this point. 

She flipped through the diary. “Please… give me something.” She  _ had _ to save the dragons and people under her reign. What kind of queen would she be if she couldn’t? 

Just like the last time she had attempted to read it, the diary made little sense, much to her chagrin. Scattered dreams and glimpses of the future, that just didn’t make sense. 

She skimmed one of the more coherent passages, even though it had nothing to do with her current situation. 

Something about two entities of chaos and destruction, death and madness, descending upon Ishgar, approximately half a millennium from now. Interesting, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was true, but she couldn’t say she cared. She would be long dead by then. 

But… there was a phrase that had her intrigued. 

_ Warriors blended with the beasts of the world. _

It was in reference to those who stood a chance against Ishgar’s destruction, but again, she didn’t care about that. 

It did give her an idea though. 

“I wonder if humans could be imbued with the abilities of a dragon…” 

* * *

“Acnologia has destroyed another city,” Grandine said. “Evidently they were harboring the few remaining dragon slayers there.” 

Igneel didn’t even bother lifting his head to look at his old friend. “Good. They never should have existed in the first place. The world wasn’t meant for beings like them. It was only natural for them to die out. Just like the Faeries.” 

Grandine huffed. “The Faeries died out naturally. This is an extermination. And you know as well as I that Acnologia will not stop with the slayers. Soon, he will come after all dragons.” 

“Someone will put an end to him eventually,” he said. “Perhaps even the military of that new founded country will. Isn’t it being founded to be a place overflowing with magic?” 

_ “Fiore?” _ Grandine mocked. “I suppose they have good intentions, but they lack the strength to conquer any dragon, let alone Acnologia. This era is weak as far as magic is concerned. Humans don’t stand a chance.” 

Igneel sighed. “If he becomes an issue, we will deal with him, but until then, we will leave him to the dragons and countries he decides to pick fights with.” 

* * *

It wasn’t long at all before it was realized that Fiore had no hope of defeating Acnologia. Or any other country for that matter. 

“I believe it is time to do something about this, Igneel,” Skiadrum said. “The five of us are some of the only dragons left. It won’t be long before Fiore turns on those of us remaining. It may be a place welcoming of all magic and creatures for now, but with Acnologia out for our blood, soon they will be concerned only with keeping themselves safe from his wrath.” 

“Yes… I believe you are correct,” Igneel said. 

“Oh?” Metalicana bared his teeth in a mocking grin. “You don’t want to leave him to someone else anymore?” 

“He’s finally realized how incompetent the humans are,” Weisslogia said as he rolled his eyes. 

Igneel glared at him. “However, I don’t think we’re capable of defeating him ourselves.” 

“Then what the hell are you suggesting?” Metalicana asked. “We’re easily the most powerful dragons left alive.” 

Grandine sighed. “Yes, but we are not exactly at our best right now. Magic has weakened, but due to Acnologia’s human origins, it doesn’t seem to have affected his abilities as much.” 

Metalicana and Weisslogia began to protest, but Igneel interrupted. “She’s correct. The draught of magic does not appear to be affecting humans, or human based creatures, the same way as us. I spoke to Zeref about it quite recently, and he agreed.” 

“I don’t trust that shifty black wizard at all,” Skiadrum hissed. “Something is wrong with him. And I don’t just mean that curse.” 

Igneel ignored the comment. He knew better than most about Zeref’s wrongness, but that didn’t change that the man was a magical genius. The life he had created with the Etherious was proof enough, even if Igneel did not approve of what they were created for, or the sadistic nature of them. “If Acnologia is ever to be defeated, it must be by those of his own caliber. Human based dragons.” 

Metalicana gave him a  _ look. _ “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Weren’t you against the dragon slayers when they first appeared?” 

Igneel snarled. “I am  _ still _ against them. They never should have existed. Irene Belserion was too clever for her own good. She created beings far more powerful than anything that should exist. But all that means, is that only dragon slayers, can defeat other dragon slayers.” 

“Do you have a wizard in mind? Obviously, you have given this much thought,” Grandine said. 

Igneel shook his head. “No… Not a wizard that already exists. For these slayers to be the most powerful, they need to remember being slayers, and nothing else.” 

“You  _ cannot _ be serious,” Weisslogia said. “You want to grant  _ children _ dragon slayer magic? That’s the most absurd idea I’ve ever heard!” 

Gradine groaned and rested her head on her feet. “Oh, something tells me that’s the least crazy part of the plan he’s cooked up.” 

He couldn’t deny that she was correct. Unlike his companions, Igneel enjoyed the company of humans on occasion, and they were clever in a very different way than dragons. It was how they’d managed to manipulate magic in so many ways. His two closest confidants were Zeref Dragneel, and Anna Heartfilia, and in all honesty,  _ they _ were the ones who had convinced him that Acnologia needed to be dealt with. 

But a being as powerful as him, could not simply be  _ killed, _ like it was nothing. 

“Waiting for children to be old and powerful enough to slay Acnologia is going to take forever,” Weisslogia complained. 

Igneel couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m afraid it’s going to take far longer than that.” 

* * *

Fiore, all of Ishgar, really, was so desperate for any glimmer of hope against Acnologia, that the King accepted Anna’s plan with ease. 

Which showed just how tired and scared they really were. 

Of course, she didn’t mention that the entire plan was based on the ramblings of an ancient queen, but it wasn’t like they needed to know that. 

She’d stumbled across Titania’s diaries purely by chance, while going through Irene Belserion’s old things, that hadn’t been destroyed, anyways. She’d been searching for any weakness that dragon slayers might have. 

But those books, they had given her something better. A way to defeat Acnologia, if Titania’s visions of the future were true. 

It had taken her almost a year to decipher Titania’s prophecies. She wasn’t sure she would have managed it at all without the help of Aquarius. 

“This is against the rules,” Aquarius said when she’d first been summoned to help. “Spirits aren’t supposed to delve into the events of the past like this.” 

Anna had merely laughed. “Please. If you had no intention to help, you would have left as soon as I summoned you. I know one of your previous masters worked closely with Titania.” 

She turned her nose up, sniffing. “Fine. But why are you even interested in this?” 

“Acnologia must be defeated, no matter the costs.” 

With Aquarius’s help, she realized Acnologia was the first of the dark powers that would be met in battle four hundred years from now, though she could not discern who the second was. The prophecies insisted there would be many people instrumental in Acnologia’s downfall, but there were five children that, evidently, would be “launched through time.” 

And that was where she came in. 

She discussed the prophecies and plan with Igneel, eventually convincing him to take on the task of imbuing one of the children with dragon slayer magic, and he promised he would convince four other powerful dragons to take on the task as well. 

After that, was when she went to the kingdom. She told them how a new generation of dragon slayers would be raised, how they would be sent through time to the era most rich with magical power to stand the best chance of defeating Acnologia. She knew part of the reason for the time travel was for the slayers to join with the others mentioned in Titania’s prophecies, but she couldn’t tell them that. She left Fiore with instructions for how to build the equipment needed for the time travel magic, the Eclipse Gate. The king informed her that they would begin construction immediately, though with such a huge and complex structure, it would take time. About five years. 

But there wasn’t much to be done about that, so she told them to contact her as soon as it was complete. They would need her, and her Zodiac keys to get the gate to work. The rest would be up to the dragons training the children, and her descendants opening the Eclipse Gate in the future. 

* * *

It was two years before the first child was chosen. Igneel had one in mind, though he wouldn’t admit it, and Grandine, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum were being far too picky. So Metalicana decided to show them how to just  _ get it done.  _

Despite his friends’ protests, he traversed to the nearest human town, and asked the first brat he saw if he wanted to learn powerful magic. 

Well, that wasn’t  _ exactly _ how it happened. Pretty much every human in the town fled, screaming. It was incredibly annoying. The only one that didn’t cower or run, was a little boy. He just stood, arms crossed. 

“Why aren’t you running, brat?” Metalicana asked. 

The boy just glared at him. “Why should I? Y’er just a big fuckin’ lizard!” 

All it took was that one response for Metalicana to decide he wanted  _ that _ one. It’d been a long time since a human had stood up to him, and with language like that, it was unheard of. “You got parents?” They had decided they would choose children without families for this, considering what the kids were going to be used for. 

Metalicana had the sneaking suspicion that this kid was an orphan, even before he confirmed it. He didn’t have the scent of other humans on him, and if his ratty clothes and hair, and how scrawny he was, were any indication, no one was taking care of him. 

The boy frowned. “Why the hell you askin’ that? You gonna eat me?” 

“Just answer the question, brat,” Metalicana snapped. 

“No, I don’t got parents,” he answered, though he didn’t seem broken up about it at all. “Stupid bastards died years ago.” 

“And how old are you?” he asked. 

“Quit askin’ me questions!” he shouted. “And I’m eleven.” 

Metalicana hummed. That was older than what the other dragons wanted, but they were just going to have to deal with it. He liked this kid, even if he could learn how to control his tongue a bit better. “Alright, you want to learn magic?” 

The kid immediately perked up, before distrust crept across his face. “Why?” 

Metalicana didn’t feel like explaining, so he lunged forward and picked the kid up by the back of his ratty shirt. 

He began to thrash and kick. “Put me down, you stupid lizard! I ain’t goin’ anywhere with you!” 

Metalicana chuckled as the kid tried to escape his jaws. He really was something else, if not very smart. 

He’d chosen very well, in his opinion. 

* * *

Grandine eyed the boy, Gajeel Redfox, they’d learned, with disdain. He was too old for their plans, and far too rough around the edges for her tastes. “You’re like a cat dropping off a rat at its owner’s door,” she told Metalicana. 

“I’m not a fuckin’ rat!” Gajeel shouted as he glared at Grandine. He didn’t seem to have survival instincts, either. 

“Well I like him,” Metalicana said. “I’m keeping him.” 

“We are not talking about pets, here,” Weisslogia said. “They are children.” 

“Still keeping him,” Metalicana argued. 

Grandine looked to Igneel, expecting him to back her up on this. The boy was just not right for what they wanted, for a number of reasons. Too old, too rowdy, undisciplined. 

Igneel nudged Gajeel with his snout, leaving him to stumble, before cursing at him. “He seems alright to me,” Igneel said. 

_ “What!?” _ Grandine demanded. 

“I’ll contact Anna,” he said. “She wants to be involved in teaching the children, and now that we have one, it’s time to begin.” 

“I never said I was staying!” Gajeel shouted as he stamped his foot. 

“You got anywhere else to be, kid?” Skiadrum asked as he sniffed at him. 

Gajeel fell into sullen silence, a very obvious  _ no, _ though he didn’t want to admit it. 

Grandine sighed. This plan was already going to hell. 

* * *

Anna was thrilled with Gajeel. 

She thought the boy was hilarious. He was an absolute spitfire. When she’d asked his name when they met, he told her to “Go to hell,” and when she asked if he was excited about learning magic, he’d just stared at her, like she was a moron. 

_ Well, he definitely won’t back down in a fight against Acnologia, _ she mused. 

“I’m going to come around every now and then,” she told him. “To help teach you things.” 

“I know plenty of things,” he told her. 

“Do you know how to read?” she asked. 

He turned his head away. “Metalicana said he’d teach me.” 

Anna glanced towards Metalicana. She couldn’t imagine that going very well, but if that was what the dragon wanted, then she wouldn’t push. “Well, alright then. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

He grunted. “Can I go now?” 

She nodded, and he scurried off towards Metelicana, before climbing up his leg and beginning to pester the dragon about how hungry he was. 

She turned towards Igneel as he approached. “I like him. He’s a little old, but I think he’ll do just fine.” Then she frowned. “Has he been told why you’re teaching him dragon slayer magic? Or what it will do to him?” 

Igneel sighed. “No. We decided it was too early. Children so young wouldn’t understand.” 

Anna knew he was right, but it made her feel a little guilty that they were going to turn that boy into a weapon, a killing machine, without giving him a choice at all. “The Eclipse Gate is coming along nicely,” she said. “It’s on track to be done in another three years. Choosing the other children is becoming a bit more urgent.” 

Igneel hummed. 

“I’m serious,” she said. 

“I know.” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You aren’t seriously considering that crazy wizard’s pet project, are you?” 

“It’s cruel what we plan to use them for…” he began. “But still a less cruel fate than to let that boy remain with Zeref.” 

Anna frowned. She didn’t know much about Zeref, just what little she had learned from Igneel, but she knew that something was very wrong with the man. There had to be, for him to create the Etherious, and for him to spend so long desperately trying to resurrect a long dead brother… “Well, at least I know you don’t trust him blindly.” 

Igneel barked out a laugh. “I am not an idiot, Anna. Only a fool would trust someone as fickle as Zeref.” 

Her frown deepened. Fickle? That didn’t seem like a good way to describe someone who had been obsessively trying to bring his brother back to life for nearly a century. But then again, obviously Igneel knew him much better than she did. “I just don’t think that’s a good decision.” From what she had learned from Igneel, the boy that Zeref kept bringing back (and there had been multiple attempts, as he was never brought back quite  _ right), _ had something  _ wrong _ with him. As expected of a dead child, who was being treated like a sick science experiment. She didn’t think it wise to give him the power of a dragon. She doubted he could barely function. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Igneel said, but Anna knew her concerns did nothing to dissuade her friend. 

* * *

“Grandine!” Anna called, waving towards the dragon when she came to visit one day. 

Grandine lifted her head up. She’d become closer to Anna in the months since she’d started coming to visit them and help with Gajeel (who was not getting any better, by the way). Though it was odd for the wizard to be so interested in visiting with her. 

She held a bundle to her chest. “I found her in Crocus while checking up on the Eclipse Gate, thought you might be interested.” She held the bundle out, revealing a tiny, sleeping girl. “She’s just over a year old.” 

Grandine leaned down to sniff at the girl. “Anna, I can’t take care of such a young human child.” 

Anna nodded. “I know, but I can help.” Then she sighed. “And I admit, I couldn’t just leave her where I found her. She was going to be turned over to the magic council by her parents, because they could already sense how powerful of a wizard she would be.” 

“Well….” Grandine could admit, she could feel the potential power from the girl as well. “If you think you’re up for that, I will gladly take her on as my student. Does she have a name?” 

“Wendy Marvell,” Anna replied. 

“Wendy Marvell,” Grandine repeated as she turned her gaze to the child again. “I’ll raise you into a proper girl. Can’t have you turning out like Metalicana’s brat.” 

Anna laughed. 

* * *

Much to everyone’s surprise, Gajeel  _ loved _ Wendy. He played with her every chance he got, and helped to take care of her just as much as Anna and Gradine did. He didn’t like letting her out of his sight, and he quickly grew very protective of her. 

Grandine also found herself caring for Wendy much more than she had expected to as well. She felt bad for what the girl was going to go through, but she knew this was the only way. And if it wasn’t this girl, it would be some other child. 

Grandine would not let her personal feelings get in the way of defeating Acnologia. 

* * *

“So, you have finally given up trying to make your brother human,” Igneel said. 

Zeref sighed. It had been a while since he’d met up with his old friend. He’d been so busy with Natsu, and Igneel with the two children the dragons had chosen to grant dragon slayer magic to. They had simply been too busy. “Yes, I suppose I have.” 

“And you have decided what you want?” 

He chuckled. “I decided what I wanted when I made the other Etherious. But Natsu… Natsu is the one who will actually give it to me.”

So many times now, he’d tried to resurrect his brother without making him an Etherious, burying it so deeply that no one would ever know. But it didn’t work. Every time Natsu opened his eyes, they just weren’t right, his  _ mind _ wasn’t right. Without the strength and power that an Etherious form would give him, his brother would never function correctly. 

At first, it broke Zeref’s heart to turn his brother into such a being. But then he realized…. How perfect it was. Natsu was the reason for his immortality, this curse, so it only made sense that Natsu would be the one to end it all. 

He turned his brother into a monster. It would take many years for him to fully develop, to realize that power, but it was there, growing, waiting. 

Zeref couldn’t wait to see what he would become. 

And he knew that Igneel knew that. “You would like to use my little brother for your plan, wouldn’t you?” 

“Is it so obvious?” he asked. 

Zeref hummed. “I admit, he’s still giving me some troubles. Especially regarding talking. Although now… it seems to be more of a refusal rather than a lack of ability.” 

“You would give your blessing? Even though you know we must send him through time?” Igneel asked. 

Though he wasn’t thrilled about that aspect of the plan, he did agree that Acnologia needed to be taken care of. Igneel would not outright state it, but Zeref had the suspicion that they were deliberately turning the children into dragons via dragon slayer magic. He wasn’t entirely certain if Natsu’s Etherious side would allow such a thing, but even if it did, Zeref couldn’t say that he minded. All dragon slayer magic would do was make his brother more powerful, give him more opportunity to kill him. “Yes, you may teach Natsu dragon slayer magic.”

* * *

“Something is not right about that child, Igneel,” Weisslogia said one night. “I don’t like it.” 

Igneel glanced towards Natsu. He was staring at Gajeel and Wendy as they played, with wide, unblinking eyes. By all means, he  _ looked _ human, but Weisslogia was right. Something wasn’t  _ right _ about him. 

According to Zeref, Natsu was fine now. Being an Etherious, in every sense of the word, should have fixed the lingering issues with his resurrection, but obviously, Natsu’s mind was still playing catch up. 

Or at least, that was Igneel’s theory. He couldn’t be sure, because no one had ever returned from the dead before. “He’s fine,” Igneel assured Weisslogia. 

“Uh huh…” Weisslogia sounded far from convinced. “I don’t think he’s blinked in over an hour. And he didn’t react at all when Gajeel threw a rock at him.” 

Igneel growled. “Why didn’t you stop Gajeel from throwing rocks at him?” Natsu couldn’t exactly defend himself from the older boy at the moment. 

Weisslogia shook his head. “The brat’s not my responsibility. But seriously, I thought Metalicana and Grandine were morons for their choices, but yours might be worse, somehow.” 

“He just needs to adjust,” Igneel assured him. 

“To what?” Weisslogia demanded. 

“Life.” 

Weisslogia snorted. “Whatever.” He lumbered off, probably to go complain to Metalicana or Skiadrum. 

Igneel had not told them the truth of Natsu. He hadn’t hidden it, but he’d definitely left out some crucial facts about the boy’s life. He thought Grandine might suspect something, but she had yet to speak up. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want his fellow dragons to know, it was that he didn’t want  _ Natsu _ to know. The poor boy had been through enough, even if his mind had locked it away. 

* * *

Months passed, and Natsu grew better over time. It was a painstakingly slow process, but eventually, he began to function like any other eight year old. 

At first, Igneel was the only one who could get him to talk, but within a few months, Anna, Grandine, and Gajeel could get a few words out of him. He enjoyed spending time with Wendy, as the toddler was content to sit in silence for hours on end. 

Eventually, Natsu come out of his shell, and it was discovered that he actually had a very loud, boisterous personality. He clashed with Gajeel often, but it was obvious the two liked each other, even if they were fighting constantly. 

“I’m glad to see he’s doing so much better,” Anna said. “I was very concerned there, for a while.” 

Igneel hummed. “He’s a good kid.” 

Natsu chose that moment to punch Gajeel in the face over something, and Wendy started to cry as the two boys began to fight. 

Anna chuckled. “Are you sure about that?” 

Igneel grinned. “He’s passionate.” 

“I’ll say…” Anna leaned against Igneel’s leg. “That you lot have definitely found some interesting kids. I can’t wait to see who Weisslogia and Skiadrum drag back.” 

Grandine, alerted by Wendy’s crying, got up to go scold the boys. After, she picked Wendy up and settled her on her forelegs, before dozing off again. 

“I think you care for them more than you’ll admit, as well,” Anna continued. “Or did I imagine Natsu calling you ‘Dad’ earlier?” 

Igneel huffed. “They’re children, it’s to be expected.” 

“But you let him,” she pointed out. 

“Well don’t forget what the point of all of this is,” she said when he didn't answer. “We can’t back down. The Eclipse Gate will be ready in three more years.” 

“It’s too late anyways,” he said. “They’ve already started learning slayer magic. Even if we didn’t send them through the Eclipse, they would still eventually turn into dragons.” 

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you were already teaching them,” she said. 

Igneel nodded. “Started a few weeks ago, now that Wendy’s getting older and can actually understand, and Natsu’s responsiveness is improving.” 

“I hope this is worth it,” Anna said. “These poor kids.” 

Igneel tried not to think about it. 

It didn’t work. 

* * *

Another year passed, and Weisslogia and Skiadrum still hadn’t chosen children. Anna began to push them to do so, to be sure they had plenty of time to teach them magic. She even offered to bring them children, like she had done with Wendy, but they refused. 

Anna tried not worry, but she couldn’t help it. Titania’s prophecies had said there would be  _ five _ children, not three. 

Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were progressing very well with their dragon slayer magic, though. She wouldn’t exactly call it  _ impressive _ by any means, but for a three, nine, and twelve year old, it was fairly powerful magic. Gajeel had learned to turn his entire body to metal, Wendy’s healing magic could almost completely erase wounds, and Natsu breathed fire any chance he got. 

They’d also began acting more like dragons, the two boys, especially. Natsu had purred when Anna patted his head the other day, and Gajeel had started growling when he and Natsu fought. 

“This half baked scheme of yours might actually work,” Aquarius said one day, popping up in the stream Anna was doing laundry in. 

She jumped. “Gods, Aquarius! Don’t do that!” 

The spirit smirked. 

“And since when do you care about human affairs?” Anna asked. 

“Human  _ and _ dragon affairs,” Aquarius reminded her as she propped her elbows up on the bank. “It’s all very interesting. And stupid.” 

Anna scoffed. “Well, I don’t see you offering up any bright ideas.” 

“You intend to go through the Eclipse as well, don’t you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Anna frowned. “How did you know about that?” She hadn’t told anyone that she intended to go through the Eclipse Gate as well. Not even Igneel. But well… someone had to. The dragons’ souls would be bonded to the children, so they would need someone to continue to guide them, to teach them, to  _ raise them. _ Anna didn’t even want to think about those kids being alone in the world. Especially little Wendy.

“Because I know you,” Aquarius said. 

Anna gave her a look. 

“And I read through your notes on this shit the last time you summoned me,” she said. 

Anna shook her head. “Unbelievable. You better learn to listen better to my descendants.” 

Aquarius threw her head back and cackled. “You honestly think I’m going to serve you bratty Heartfilias for another four hundred years?” 

“Yes.” Her voice left no room for argument. 

Aquarius glared. “Fine. But they better not be annoying as hell.” 

* * *

Skiadrum eventually brought home a little boy named Rogue, just a few months older than Wendy. Apparently, he’d been abandoned by superstitious parents after a wizard with clairvoyance foretold a dark future for the boy. 

Anna couldn’t help but wonder if  _ this _ was that dark future. 

He was a quiet and reserved person, though his was more natural than Natsu’s, so Anna suspected he was just like this, and wasn’t really that overwhelmed over living with five dragons, three other children, and a weird celestial spirit wizard out in the woods. 

It didn’t take him long to take a liking to Gajeel. He tailed after him everywhere, in awe over everything he did. 

Anna’s only concern about him was how quickly the shadows took to him. His magic developed much more quickly than Natsu's, Gajeel's, or even Wendy’s. Shadow magic was tricky business, and she could only hope it never overwhelmed him one day. 

At first, Skiadrum kept Rogue at arm’s length, determined not to end up caring for him in the parental way the other dragons cared for their children, but of course it didn’t work. It only took a few months for Skiadrum to fall in love with the quiet, intense child. 

Anna thought it was adorable, though she wouldn’t dare say it out loud. Not to Skiadrum, anyways. She may have mentioned it to Grandine and Igneel. 

But they were up to four now. 

Four children, four dragons, four weapons. 

* * *

“Hey, Anna, why are ya always out here in the woods with us?” Gajeel asked. “Ain’t ya got better things to do? With actual people?”

Anna froze for a minute. She thought it odd Gajeel had asked her to braid his unruly hair (normally it was a struggle even getting him to  _ brush _ it), but now she realized he had questions, and he was the type of person who couldn’t just come up and  _ ask _ them. 

“You’re actual people,” she said, forcing her fingers to move again. Of course, she’d expected questions eventually. Gajeel  _ was _ thirteen, after all. He was bound to realize there was something up with a group of dragons suddenly wanting to raise children. 

“Nah,” he said. “We’re a bunch’a dragons.” 

She hummed. “Well, Igneel is a dear friend, and you and your siblings do need a human’s touch, occasionally. I don’t think Metalicana could braid your hair for you.” 

That got a bit of laughter out of Gajeel. “Guess y’er right.” 

And he let it go. 

* * *

When only a year was left, Weisslogia finally chose his child. A little boy a year older than Rogue and Wendy, named Sting. 

Sting’s parents had died a few months back, sickness having took them, leaving him to wander the countryside, until he encountered Weisslogia, purely by chance. Weisslogia liked the look of the boy, and his confident personality, so he took him home. 

Sting fit in seamlessly with the other children. He became especially close with Rogue, though he seemed to look up to Natsu a lot (much to Weisslogia’s chagrin, Igneel’s brat was a handful and a bad influence). 

When he first brought him back, Natsu had gotten right up in his face, and asked, “Are you a boy or a girl, ‘cause I can’t tell?” 

“Natsu,” Igneel scolded. 

But Sting had just grinned. “I like it better when people call me a boy!” 

Natsu smiled as well. “Hell yeah, we got another brother!” 

_ “Natsu,” _ Igneel growled. “Don’t swear.” 

He whined. “But Gajeel swears all the time!” 

“Yes, and he should get in trouble for it as well,” Igneel said with a glare towards Metalicana. 

Metalicana only offered him a toothy grin in reply. 

_ “Another _ brother?” Wendy whined and she skipped forward to inspect Sting. “Well, at least you seem nice.” 

“I’ve never had brothers and sisters before,” Sting said excitedly. “But I’ve always wanted some!” 

And so Sting joined their family. 

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Gajeel wrestle with playful growls and snarls. She’d never personally wanted children, her keys were getting passed on to her niece, but she supposed she could see the appeal. She was sort of like an aunt to these five, and it was rewarding. They could be difficult at times, but she loved them. 

Which was why it broke her heart that the Eclipse Gate was nearly completed. It was supposed to be done in less than two weeks. 

Only two more weeks spent in their little section of the woods, two more weeks of talks with the dragons, two more weeks of carefree fun and pretending that this could be their life forever. 

She was just about finished knitting Natsu’s scarf. She hoped he liked it. 

Gajeel screeched as all four of his siblings barreled into him, tackling him to the ground and refusing to let him up again. 

“Got you!” Sting exclaimed as he pushed down on Gajeel’s shoulder. 

“No you didn’t!” Gajeel argued. “Doesn’t count when all four of you do it!” 

“But you’re way bigger than us!” Wendy argued from her place latched around his foot. “It’s not fair!” 

He stuck his tongue out at her. 

Reluctantly, they let him up, only for the fight to begin all over again. But this time Rogue shuffled over to sit next to Anna. “Why do you seem so sad?” he asked. 

“What?” she asked, startled. She hadn’t expected any of them to pick up on her melancholic mood. Certainly not Rogue. 

He pointed to her cheek, and that was when Anna finally felt the tear rolling down her cheek. “Ah… Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’m okay.” 

He snuggled up against her. “But you smell sad.” 

_ Damn dragon slayers and their noses.  _ “It’s nothing for you to worry about.” She nudged him. “Go play with your siblings.” 

He gave her one last look, but scampered off to pounce on Natsu, and he had soon forgotten about it. 

* * *

“You’re going to  _ what!?”  _ Igneel snarled, causing their children to twitch in their sleep. 

“You heard me,” Weisslogia said. “I’m going to alter Sting’s memories, leading him to believe he has killed me. Then he’ll believe he has the ability to kill a dragon, and he will not waste his time searching for me.” 

“That is cruel,” Grandine hissed. “Beyond cruel. He is  _ five.” _

“I’m going to do the same thing for Rogue,” Skiadrum said. 

“Skiadrum!” Grandine exclaimed. 

“She’s right,” Metalicana said. “There is no reason for that.” 

“If I may,” Anna interjected. “I agree, it’s unnecessary. Especially considering I plan to travel through the Eclipse Gate with them, so that I may continue to guide them.” She gave the pile of sleeping children a fond look. “I’ve been planning to do this for a while now. I didn’t like the idea of them being stuck in a new era alone.” 

“Anna… are you sure?” Grandine asked. 

She shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything to tether me to this time period. This is my life’s work. I’m not exceptionally close with my family, I never married,  _ you _ are my closest friends. There is no reason for me not to do this.” 

“I’m still going to do it,” Weisslogia said. 

“Are you kidding me?” Metalicana huffed. 

“You’re not changing my mind,” he said. “We shouldn’t coddle them. Not when we’ve chosen them to be weapons against Acnologia. Metalicana,  _ you _ more than anyone. Your brat is fourteen now.” 

“Never said we should coddle them,” Metalicana said. “But Grandine’s right. It’d be one thing to fake your death in general, but it’s unnecessarily cruel to make them believe they are the ones responsible.” 

“And since when have you ever known them to agree?” Igneel asked. 

“Shut up!” Grandine snapped. 

Metalicana ignored them both. “But I do plan to alter his memories to a certain degree. I’ll lead him to believe he grew up in the time period they are going to.” 

Anna frowned. “Why? What’s the point in that?” 

Metalicana gave her a look. “You’re the one that’s going to be stuck with them. It’s more for your sake than anything. You want to deal with all those brats’ questions? The ones about time travel seem unnecessary.” 

Igneel hummed. “Perhaps that would be a good idea. Especially if you don’t intend to tell them immediately about their mission to defeat Acnologia.” 

“I don’t,” Anna said. She wanted to wait until they were all at least teenagers. She couldn’t imagine a child having to grow up with that pressure. 

“Fine,” Grandine relented. “Alter the time period in their minds, but that is  _ it. _ We already took their humanity from them, the least we can leave is their memories.” 

“I told you, I’m not changing my mind,” Weisslogia said. 

“Nor mine,” Skiadrum agreed. 

Grandine snarled. “Jackasses.” Then she let out a breath. “What do you intend to tell them about us? It will be hard to avoid the topic of Acnologia if you tell them we’re bonding our souls to them, considering our whole reason behind that is to build our own power for a shot at him, should the opportunity arise.” 

“I’m not sure,” Anna admitted. “But I’ll come up with something.” 

* * *

It was precious to see the children’s reactions to the capital. Well, except for Gajeel, who did not look impressed at all. But the four younger children stared at all the people and buildings, awe shining in their eyes. Anna supposed it had been a long time since they had seen human civilization, and even then, she wasn’t sure if they had ever seen a city as large as Crocus. 

She wished they could enjoy it under different circumstances. 

The dragons had performed the Dragon Soul technique the night before, deciding it would be less painful and suspicious without a goodbye. Right now, they were probably working to alter the children’s memories, just in time for them to pass through the Eclipse Gate hidden beneath the palace. 

“Where’s Igneel?” Natsu asked as he tugged on Anna’s hand. “Why didn’t he come with us?” 

She took a deep breath. She’d answered the question so many times now, but Natsu refused to accept her vague answers. “We’ll meet up with him, and the rest of the dragons, later. They can’t come to big cities like this. There’s too many people.” 

“My feet hurt!” Wendy whined. 

“We’ll get to the palace soon,” Anna assured her. 

“Why are we going to the palace?” Sting asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

“But why?” 

She resisted the urge to rub her temples. This was so much easier with five dragons around. “I said, you’ll see.” 

“Shut up, Sting,” Gajeel huffed, his expression sullen. He was the only one who seemed suspicious of the whole ordeal, but he hadn’t said anything yet. 

“You shut up!” Sting snapped back. 

“Be nice,” Anna scolded. “Both of you.” 

* * *

The Eclipse Gate was magnificent, and the four younger children ran forward to inspect it immediately, fascinated by the enormous structure. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Gajeel asked as soon as they were out of earshot. “Something ain’t right.” 

Anna sighed as she pulled the Zodiac keys out of her bag. “I promise I’ll explain later.”  _ Eventually. One day.  _ “Please, Gajeel, just trust me for now.” 

“Fine,” he relented. “But it better not bite me in the ass.” 

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the Eclipse Gate, Anna knew something was horribly wrong. The magic was unstable, strong and dangerous. But not on their end. Something was wrong with the Gate four hundred years in the future. 

“What’s happening!?” Wendy cried as she latched onto Anna as the magic swirled around them. 

“It’ll be okay,” she assured her. “I promise it’ll all be okay.” 

Gajeel panicked as the blinding magic thickened around them. He reached out, trying to grab onto her, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Wendy,  _ anyone, _ but he faded before he could even lay a finger on them. 

_ “Gajeel!”  _ Rogue and Natsu screamed. 

Sting held Rogue in a death grip. “Don’t let go, don’t let go, don’t let go,” he whispered, voice growing more and more frantic as they, too, disappeared. 

_ No, no, no, no, no. _ This was wrong. All so wrong. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! 

She tried to hold onto Natsu and Wendy, but her hands went right through them, like her body was no longer  _ tangible.  _

She screamed as Natsu and Wendy vanished, eyes wide with fear. 

_ What have I done?  _

The magic flared, blinding her, then everything went black. 

* * *

Rogue groaned as he stirred, forcing his eyes open. Everything was so… fuzzy… What was going on? 

He stared hard at the glittering stars above him. “Skiadrum?” 

Next to him, someone gasped. He rolled over, to see Sting kneeling in the dirt, staring straight ahead, tears streaming down his cheeks. “What did I do… W-Weisslogia…” 

Memories came rushing back.  _ Skiadrum…  _

Rogue screamed. 

* * *

Natsu held Wendy to his chest as she cried. It’d only been a few moments since they woke up, but she was scared. Hell, Natsu was scared, too. He couldn't smell Igneel, or any of the other dragons,  _ anywhere.  _ He didn’t recognize the forest they were in either. 

“Dad?” he called. “Dad, please!” Tears pricked at his own eyes, but he blinked them back. He had to be strong. For Wendy. 

“Where are they?” she whispered. “Where’s Mom? Where’s everyone else?” 

Natsu forced himself up on shaky legs. They had to get moving. They had to find their family. Wendy was heavy, but he could manage. 

Igneel. Grandine. Metalicana. Weisslogia. Skiadrum. Gajeel. Sting. Rogue.  _ Where were they? Why weren’t they here!?  _

And there was one more… a woman… with blonde hair… right? Maybe? No, that wasn’t right. It was just the dragons and his siblings. There had been no one else. He shook his head, not sure why he thought there was for a moment. 

“We’ll find them,” he promised Wendy as he stumbled through the dark forest. “We’ll find them all.” 

* * *

The world flashed to life around her, and Anna sobbed with relief when she saw Gajeel. She reached out to touch him, but her hand went right through him. “What…” 

She looked down at her hands. They  _ looked _ normal. She tried again, only for the same thing to happen. Gajeel didn’t even  _ acknowledge _ her presence. 

“Natsu?” he called out into the trees. “Wendy? Rogue? Sting?” He stood up, sniffing at the air, and his eyes began to widen with panic. “Come on…  _ Where is everyone? _ Metalicana!? Igneel?” 

He took off, tearing through the trees as quickly as he possibly could. 

Anna followed him, trying not to notice how her footsteps made no sound, or how her body passed right through the undergrowth. 

Gajeel shouted for his family members, his voice growing more and more frantic, until he was  _ screaming  _ for them. 

Finally, after running for what felt like hours, he fell to his knees, and let out a broken roar. “Where are they!?” he screamed at the sky. “What happened to them!?” Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and it broke Anna’s heart. She’d  _ never _ seen Gajeel cry. She tried to touch him again, to whisper words of comfort, but again, it was to no avail. 

“Dad!” he sobbed. “Don’t leave me…  _ Please!” _ He drug his hands down his face, gasping the names of his family members between sobs. 

Anna began to cry as well. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t right! No matter what, they were supposed to be together! All the children were going to be together! She’d been so certain of this plan, so proud… 

How could it turn out like this? Everyone separated, alone, broken. 

Anna screamed in frustration. Then screamed again as she realized the first had disturbed no one.  _ “What the hell happened to me!?”  _

How could they defeat Acnologia like this? Their perfect soldiers had all been separated, without having the slightest clue as to what their mission was. The dragons were gone, locked away for  _ years.  _ And Anna… what the hell even was she!? A ghost!? 

She began to wish she never found Titania’s damned books. 

“Ah, so I see you’ve meddled with time as well,” a voice said behind her. 

Anna choked back a sob and whipped around, finding herself face to face with a beautiful, dark-haired woman. “You can see me?” 

“Mmm. It’s been a long time since I had someone to talk to.” Then she frowned. “Or maybe not. One can never tell in a place like this.” 

“Who are you? What’s wrong with us?” she asked. 

The woman held her hand out. “My name is Ultear, and we are trapped within time itself.” 

Anna broke. 

* * *

Layla Heartfilia nearly broke down sobbing when no one emerged from the Eclipse Gate. She’d messed it up. Four hundred years in the waiting, her family’s sacred duty, and she had _failed,_ all because she hadn’t had Aquarius’s key. 

She knew the magic would be unstable, even with her using her own life force, but to fail so completely… 

But then she heard whispers. 

Whispers of five bright lights flung across the night sky. 

She smiled, proud that she could give her life for something like this. 

“We did it,” she whispered. “The dragons have arrived.” 

They had hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little prologue! I have a few more ideas for one-shots like this for the series that I don't really want to be written as flashback in the multi-chaptered works that I may begin working on soon (specifically one dealing with the Locksers' past, as well as a few other ideas that haven't been *quite* fleshed out yet). This work is becoming so complicated and I kind of love it. Anyways, be on the lookout for more pieces like this, as well as updates on the main part of the series!


End file.
